


Generated Promptfic Blitz 2

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [30]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second round of generated promptfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avernus/Alistair - losing control

He pushes against the snarling abomination, once a Warden like him— _no, no, not like him at all_ —and slams his shield into its gut. The flesh that was once Avernus staggers back, and Alistair summons the full force of a Holy Smite upon the creature, crushing the unlife from it.

It’s easier if he pretends it’s Morrigan.


	2. Dagna/Hawke - bad news

“They’ve ordered you to return,” says the Champion, far away from home. It all feels like a return to the old days, just after Lothering, doing tasks for any dog-lord who wants a task done, scratching and scraping for coin to keep body and soul and companions together.

The robed dwarf doesn’t see things his way, and the lyrium pendant around her neck glows as she tells him so in the rapid-fire speech she has borne away from her girlhood.


	3. Marjolaine/Duke Prosper - zombie apocalypse

She’s beaten down twenty-six zombies with her machete when he swoops in, in a black van with a hazard yellow stripe. The engine roars like a dragon and coughs acrid smoke behind it as the undead crunch beneath its heavy tires.

“Get in, serah,” he says to her, wheel in one hand, a flamethrower in the other, and to his trusty vehicle he purrs, “Come, Leopold—we  _ride_.”


	4. Merrill/Saemus Dumar - it’s apathy

“They don’t want change—no, they don’t want to change,” the viscount’s son spits bitterly, staring out at the spartan stretch of beach that was once  _theirs_  and now  _nobody’s_. “How do you do it, serah? How do you keep going when nobody will listen?”

“I have plans,” says Merrill as she toys with the beachgrass with her naked toes, the sea like a great big Eluvian before her.


End file.
